


Sweet Wine Kisses

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Frottage, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Intense, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Sassy, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: In which Leon finds Merlin teaching Arthur some poetry ;)





	Sweet Wine Kisses

It had been a long day and a hard journey back. Few were injured but it wasn't easy vanquishing monsters - some had torn chainmail that would need repairing and many had cuts and scrapes and no doubt bruises that would bloom within the next week. 

It was sheer luck that there were no fatalities as the beast had been quite a vicious and determined creature

Everyone was exhausted, even the horses, but the thrill of victory had left the knights more lively than usual

Upon their return to Camelot those who were reasonably unscathed went straight to the tavern to celebrate 

Unfortunately, as Merlin had not been expecting to do anything but carry equipment and quarrel with Arthur, he was a penny or so short of being able to buy a drink 

Taking pity upon him Gwaine bought him some mead and decided that as reparation Gwaine would take his payment via poem

Merlin refused, shy of doing it in front of a crowd 

"Come now Merlin, I've heard them before and I think they're great. You could even make a little bit of money on the side with your poems, after all, I heard serving the Crown doesn't pay well" Gwaine said smirking into his cup, knowing full well that Arthur was listening to them.

Merlin grimaced and threw a withering glare at Gwaine who just seemed more amused than concerned 

Arthur turned his head towards the two, he often listened to their banter. "I didn't know you write poetry" Arthur said, moving over to them "I insist on hearing one" 

Arthur was startled to look up and find a light pink blush spreading from Merlin's nose across his high cheekbones 

Merlin shook his head and drank some mead 

"I demand you read some" Arthur said in a light hearted manner, unsurprised by Merlin's disobedience as it was a common occurrence 

"Yeah, Merlin. The king's requested a poem" Gwaine chipped in, now starting on his second cup of ale 

Merlin shook his head again almost ducking into his cup, his ears tinged pink 

Arthur goaded him, challenging the worth of this supposed poetry 

Still Merlin remained silent 

Arthur continued, saying that if Gwaine thought it was of good quality then it was probably the worst poetry in Camelot 

Face red from embarrassment and anger Merlin stood up, cup slamming onto the counter before he recounted one of his poems:

"Your lips tasting of grape  
Leaves feelings of  
Intoxication  
In their wake 

Get me drunk  
On the feeling of you  
Press stains into my skin  
With your dark  
Wine kiss

Ravishing me with the scent  
Of your sweet perfume  
That resonates  
Through you and  
Those  
Sweet wine lips"

Arthur sat, eyebrows skyward and a fluttering feeling deep in his stomach as he absorbed the words. 

Shocked not only by the way in which they were said - despite Merlin's angry tone there was a softness behind it that Arthur couldn't quite grasp, but also by the startling feelings that surged in him upon hearing them 

Arthur could feel heat creeping up his collarbones and spreading to his neck 

Merlin promptly, and without noticing Arthur's peculiar reaction, stormed out of the tavern with a deep scowl on his thunderous face.

Merlin's drink had been left unfinished, although Gwaine soon saw to that 

Arthur, feeling rather flustered, hurried after Merlin. Guilt was rapidly building in his gut at having caused such a strong reaction from the usually mild tempered manservant 

Gwaine watched as the tavern door swung open signifying Arthur's hasty exit. Grinning, he tipped the rest of his drink down and retreated to join Elyan and Percival

Arthur hurried down the nippy corridor, windows passing by in flashes as his feet hastened in an attempt to catch up to Merlin. He had seen the dark haired boy turn down here and knew he was close by 

Finally Arthur managed to catch up to Merlin and encircle his wrist with a firm hand, stopping him from hurrying out of sight 

Merlin tried yanking his hand away but Arthur increased his grip until Merlin, reluctantly, turned around a pout shaping his lips 

Arthur seemed momentarily at a loss for words

He swallowed and his fingers slipped away from Merlin's bony wrist 

"I'm sorry" Arthur said in a low voice 

Merlin looked at him though his long dark star-pointed eyelashes, his blue eyes shining with an unknown emotion at the unexpected apology and sincerity that was schooled across Arthur's face 

Merlin sighed, he didn't reassure Arthur that it was fine because it wasn't 

He knew Arthur had only mocked him to get him to tell one of his poems but like most writers, a deep disbelief in his own abilities had made it difficult to dismiss Arthur's criticisms

A small part of Merlin also feared that Arthur might work out who the poem was about 

Seeing how truly upset Merlin was Arthur drew himself a little closer to say "This is probably the only time I'll ever say this but Gwaine's right, you could easily make money out of your poems."

Merlin had subconsciously been leaning toward Arthur, he could now feel Arthur's breath fanning across his cheek as he spoke 

Arthur suddenly noticing their proximity bit his bottom lip, his eyes never moving from Merlin and said quietly "I deeply enjoyed it" 

His hand had sneaked its way behind Merlin's head, blue eyes meeting each other like the ocean touching the sky. Desire darkened their eyes 

Arthur's gaze flitted between Merlin's eyes and his mouth like he couldn't decide which one was more fascinating. 

"Really?" Merlin asked, a hesitant hand securing itself onto Arthur's waist. 

"Really" Arthur said, his lips brushing Merlin's. 

Their lips met, slowly at first uncertainty tainting them. Moving further into the kiss the ferocity grew like a spark catching fire as heat replaced doubt 

Merlin shuffled forward, backing Arthur into the cold stone pillars

Arthur groaned, his throat gulping as his forehead pressed against Merlin's shoulder. "Do you have any more poems?" He asked

His hand grasped at the dark curling strands at the nape of Merlin's neck. 

"I do" Merlin said shakily 

Arthur nosed up the pale expanse of muscle, brushing fierce kisses into the pale skin there. His teeth nipped lightly at Merlin's ear 

Arthur felt Merlin's voice box jump as he inhaled a sharp breath and fumbled for words as he clutched onto the back of Arthur's shirt, his crescent moon nails digging into the thin material

"Parched, wanting the arch of your lip to press to mine" Merlin started, his dark eyelashes fluttering 

Arthur continued his slow torturous way down Merlin's neck and his bare shoulder, his mouth placing hot kisses like he was imprinting a new language into Merlin's skin 

Merlin's breathing hitching, his words halting at Arthur's intoxicating assault. 

"Please" Arthur begged, his voice hushed. His hands reaching to grip Merlin's narrow hips, his thumbs caressing the sharp jutting bone 

"Create a temple in my mind, sacred. I worship the way you pine" Merlin whispered, his mouth brushing delicately against the curve of Arthur's ear each time a vowel ushered it's way out of his mouth 

Arthur titled his head back against the wall, arching off it because the words rang true

He did worship Merlin, he would. He would lay kingdoms at his feet and give him the finest treasures if Merlin wished it 

He would sacrifice anything just to feel how he does with Merlin's poetry tumbling from his lips and his hand's searing into his skin 

"Climb to a crescendo in my arms. Unwind, divine" Merlin's voice was lower

Arthur flushed red, his breathing still galloping ahead of his lungs. His brain fizzed as the words echoed in his mind and he felt Merlin's nimble long slender fingers pressed hotly into his back as though he wanted to do so much more with those quick hands 

Arthur reared into Merlin with force, his mouth finding supple lips already bruised and pink

Merlin gasped, his hands spasming against Arthur's skin. He moved them down and Arthur shuddered against him, his heartbeat running away from his chest to thrum under Merlin's touch

"More" Arthur urged, his fingers tangling in Merlin's dark hair, grasping it and tugging it so that it was even messier than usual. 

He was delighted to watch, with a possessiveness he didn't know he had, as his hands raked through the fine raven locks. 

Merlin's blue eyes seemed brightened by the faint blush on his cheeks, his star spangled eyes gazing into Arthur's as he recited the last line 

"Your soul bleeds out and mixes with mine" Merlin murmured, punctuating each word with a hard kiss at the juncture of Arthur's neck, followed by his tongue tracing it to chase the pain and replace it with sweetness.

His mouth travelled across Arthur's strong jaw to meet his rosebuds lips, ferocity and slow softness mixing together in a glorious clash of lip and tongue and teeth 

"Who knew poetry would get you all hot and bothered?" Merlin gasped 

Arthur dragged his mouth down to merge with Merlin's again. Arthur made feverent noises and clung to Merlin, his body fully pressed against Merlin's thin lithe one. 

Merlin slowed, stilling as he heard footsteps 

Merlin pushed away from Arthur, who whined at the sudden loss of contact 

Merlin tried to flatten his hair into a more appropriate, less ravished style. His hands moving quickly to adjust his clothes before doing the same for Arthur 

They both froze in anticipation as the door handle moved downwards  
Sir Leon was suddenly stood before them, the door flung wide 

He stopped upon seeing the King with his manservant, clearly surprised that they weren't still out celebrating with everyone else at the tavern 

"Arthur" He said looking at him before his eyes shifted to 

"Merlin" Leon greeted, forgetting to use formal names in his startled state. He quickly tilted his head as a display of respect to the king 

"Leon" They both said, relief apparent in their joint voices 

Leon's hand hesitated by the door, the other holding a lit torch 

"Is everything alright my lord?"

Arthur's cheeks were still scarlet, a true Pendragon red. His clothes were still partially rumpled

Normally Arthur wouldn't care what his knights thought of him but the confusion written like a constellation across Sir Leon's features made Arthur want to reassure the befuddled knight

In order to do so Arthur had to force himself into calming his breathing to a less erratic pace 

"It's perfectly fine, we're..." Arthur trailed off suddenly at a loss for a valid excuse 

"Merlin tell Leon what we're doing." He said, looking over towards him 

Merlin looked back, his dilated eyes showing his mild discomfort at the responsibility of creating an adequate lie quickly 

"We're-" He started before pausing to gather his thoughts. 

"I'm teaching him some poetry" Merlin finished lamely, an impish grin slowly growing across his face

Merlin feigned scratching his head to draw Leon's eyes away from Arthur who had, if possible, gone an even darker shade of red 

"Poetry?" Sir Leon repeated, disbelief colouring his voice 

Arthur sighed, his eyes shut in embarrassment and discontent

Of course, Merlin couldn't lie if his life depended on it

"Yes, I-" Arthur floundered for a moment, the deep blush still on his cheeks "I love poetry" 

Merlin smirked a little and Sir Leon stared, eyebrows scrunched. 

Feeling the knights uncertainty Merlin intervened and tried to lighten the conversation

"I'm as surprised as you are, he can't get enough of it" Merlin said, trying hard not to find the situation amusing

After a beat of awkward silence passed between the three of them Leon nodded 

"Well, I shall leave you to your poetry my lord" He said before swiftly bowing back through the small door 

As soon as Sir Leon was out of sight Arthur turned to Merlin with a look

"Poetry, that's the best that you could come up with?" His voice droned in the way it did when he was feeling snarky

Merlin raised his eyebrows

"Oh what did you want me to say?" He asked, the unspoken implication in his voice made Arthur think about how disastrously wrong that little interlude could have gone 

"I don't know, something less obvious" He said, voice hurried 

"I don't think Leon would gossip to the whole castle even if he did know about the element of truth to your new found love of poetry" Merlin said, allowing himself to smile a little 

Arthur's mouth tilted slightly too 

"I hope your schedule isn't busy, I'd love to become an expert" Arthur said before dragging Merlin into a languorous kiss


End file.
